


Relaxation at its best

by CruelisnotMason



Series: Catradora post-s5 smut [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Canon Compliant, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Masturbation, Meditation, Post-Canon, Season 5 Spoilers, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelisnotMason/pseuds/CruelisnotMason
Summary: Catra visits Perfuma to cash in on the Princess’ promise to do some relaxing meditation and work on her issues, but due to a misunderstanding, Perfuma tries to prepare Catra for something entirely else.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Perfuma (She-Ra)
Series: Catradora post-s5 smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782493
Comments: 39
Kudos: 747





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s time to celebrate and treat myself with this fic! It still all feels like a dream...
> 
> Anyways, I thought Perfuma was an absolute peach for wanting to help Catra with her issues, and on the other hand rooted for a Catra that wanted to change herself. So this fic happened.
> 
> Thanks [@quiznakeries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznakeries/pseuds/quiznakeries) for beta’ing it! You’re a peach too and I cannot tell you how much I appreciate you screaming with me in these wonderful times.

“So, Catra,” Perfuma says in that long, drawn out voice that so often made Catra aware that there was something in store for her. “You’re ready for therapy meditation. Ya-aayyy!”

Catra ruffles her short hair back, still unaccustomed to that new haircut she rather unwillingly received. “I guess,” she answers. “Yay.”

Perfuma frowns only for a second at what sounded like the most unenthusiastic ‘yay’ she must have heard in her life. Then she moves on, swiftly.

“I think,” she tilts her head to the side, “this deserves a celebration! Yay!!!!”

Before Catra can save herself, she’s showered in flowers and plants growing from Perfuma’s arms, and at one point, gets buried under the weight. “Perfuma, uh—“

“Oh. Sorry. Sorry!” Perfuma hurries to pull her out of the pile that blooms in all colors. Perfuma carries more strength in her slim arms than Catra ever expected her to have, and within a second pulls her back on her feet.

“Hahhh.” Perfuma smiles and dusts Catra off with her hands. “I got excited!”

“Isn’t meditation about calmness?” Catra asks carefully, and brushes her hair back. Her eyes meet a neutral look on Perfuma’s face.

“I, uhm. I think.” Perfuma smiles gently and reaches for Catra’s hand.

Out of reflex, Catra pulls back, and when Perfuma notices it, she does, too. “Oh,” she says, but doesn’t let disappointment taint her voice for long. “This way, Catra. I’m excited you agreed to this.”

Catra hesitates for a second, looks at the arm that shows the way. “Adora said, this could be good for us, too.” She takes the first few steps to a spot under the open sky, laid out with pillows and flowery nests of every color.

“Oh. Oh!” Perfuma exclaims for a reason Catra doesn’t get. She makes herself comfortable on one of the pillows, and emits a small purr. 

“Well. Yeah. She encouraged me to do this in the first place.” 

“Oh. I understand what this is about, Catra,” Perfuma nods, eyes sparkling. Catra doesn’t mention that she doesn’t understand at all. It was about finding peace in meditation, or wasn’t it?

“Uh.” Catra frowns. “Right.”

“Wonderful,” Perfuma clasps her hands together and smiles. “I only have to make a few changes to what’s on our list today. But don’t sweat it!”

“I’m. Uhm. I’m not?” Catra feels the hair on her neck rise, even though she knows she can feel at ease with the princesses. Old habits die hard. But this too is one, that Catra wants to change.

“Perfect.” Perfuma reaches for a wooden tray with several small vessels of oils and a few incense sticks and pulls it close. “Because Catra, this” she looks down at her oils, opening one delicate glass vessel and pouring a few drops of a pinkish one on her hand, then rubbing it in and passing the vial on to Catra, “- is a safe space.”

With another moment of hesitation and a groan, Catra takes the vial and does as Perfuma showed her; the lid pops off and a few drops fall to her fur, which she rubs in.

“This first part, Catra,” Perfuma says, voice already softer and calmer than before, “will stay the same. Then we concentrate on, I don’t know, whatever. _Whatever_ you wish to know.”

“Uhm. Okay.” Catra moves and sits cross-legged, too. It doesn’t feel like her to be so obedient and following through with something she usually shrugs off as ridiculous. It still feels a little silly to do this. But the thought that this will make Adora proud soothes her nerves, and eases Catra into the right mindset.

“Repeat this breathing pattern after me. Move your stomach a little with it each time. Gently.”

Catra watches Perfuma first, then does after her. Already, she feels calm, and not her loaded usual self. Even after everything was over, after Etheria was saved, sometimes Catra’s short temper gets the better of her. 

A thought strikes her: Maybe this really _does_ help.

For a couple of minutes, all Catra hears is both her and Perfuma’s breathing, the chirping birds above them, a few cicadas announcing the nearing summer. It feels peaceful. And it is. 

Once in a while, Catra just has to peek, just to see if Perfuma’s still there and if she still does the same breathing exercise as Catra. Catra doesn’t want to be silly alone, and she absolutely recognizes that she’s not far enough for that.

But Perfuma sits there, just as peaceful, even more so. Catra wonders if she’s in contact with Scorpia much, for a moment, but shakes the thought out of her mind.

“Thoughts will come and go,” Perfuma says suddenly, and Catra shrieks out of her prior comfortable position. 

“That was spooky,” Catra says, a nervous purr escaping her. 

“Used some princess-power on you,” Perfuma smiles a viscous smile. Catra’s heart rate picks up, until Perfuma starts laughing with ease. “Aw Catra! This is all that is to my magic.” She points at the flowers and the oils. “I do not mindread.”

Perfuma looks at her expectantly, and Catra starts chuckling nervously. “It’s just. I wondered if you and Scorpia are on good terms or—“

The smile that appears on Perfuma’s face is first cheery, then unreadable. “Let’s not focus on that for now. How about a new exercise instead?”

The new breathing and focusing exercise feels weird, but good. Calm. Then, Catra’s nerves start shaking. But she breathes out slowly, tries to recognize that all her feelings are good, even the sudden anger that boils up once in a while. It only tells her that she’s living, that she’s good. And that she shouldn’t suppress her feelings ever again, but deal with them head on.

“Good?” Perfuma asks, voice soft and cheery.

“Good,” Catra admits.

A soft breeze brushes over her skin, then plays with the short strands of hair. Catra feels peaceful this time, wholly and completely. There are a few fleeting thoughts about the weather, about the joke Glimmer made yesterday and how Bow told her today again that she’s ‘so cute’. Then she thinks about Adora, her blond hair, her smile. She wonders if Adora will be proud of her when the meditation is over, and if Catra can rope her into coming next time, too.

“So. For this next part, Catra. You might wanna lay down.”

“Oh.” This time, Catra is curious. She moves to her back and looks first at the blue sky, then to Perfuma. “Like this?”

“Perfect. You’re doing really good!”

Instead of an answer Catra closes her eyes, smiles a little to herself. It feels good to be praised.

“Now that we relaxed both, it’s time we focus on the second part.”

“Yeah yeah,” Catra says, nodding along, her cat tail twitching.

“And we’ll fully focus on your yoni.”

Catra opens one eye to look at Perfuma with a questioning look. 

“A yoni is some women’s most important treasure! First, the definition of a yoni—“

“Ah, it’s okay,” Catra interrupts. “I would like to continue with the exercises, if we’re honest.”

“Oh!” Perfuma looks at her surprised. “But it’s important that you know—“

“I know, I know,” Catra lies, tail twitching at a higher frequency.

Perfuma squints at her. “Okay, if you say so. Even though I’m a little surprised Adora knows about the concept, I’m happy you talked about things like this before.”

“Oh yeah,” Catra says and her cheeks get red, “we talk _all the time_.” Or rather kiss. Or stare at each other’s eyes. Or breathe an ‘I love you’ into each other’s ear. 

Catra seriously can’t believe that’s her life now.

“Well okay!” Perfuma looks genuinely happy, maybe for the mushy expression on Catra’s face. Catra is a moment short of jolting up from embarrassment, but she reminds herself that everyone knows already. And well, that she’s allowed to be stupid and in love.

“The exercise?” Catra asks carefully, eyes now both open and looking at Perfuma.

Perfuma nods. “Yeah! So, breath in again, this time, deep. Tell me what you like about your yoni.”

Uh-oh. Catra should have listened. She does as told, take a deep breath, which buys her time to think about what in the world yoni could mean. The way she knows Perfuma, it could be something spiritual, something abstract. 

Something that's supposed to help Catra _and_ Adora.

Maybe yoni means love?

“I like uh. That it’s there.” Catra soothes herself by rubbing her own arm. It’s still fresh and new. It feels fragile, although she should know it isn’t at all.

“Mhm. Yeah,” Perfuma nods. “Anything more? Just speak from your mind, Catra. This is a safe space. Or not speak! If that’s what you’d like.”

Catra crams her mind for something to say, something that puts somehow in words what she feels for Adora. 

Perfuma waits patiently, or more like she just sits there. So Catra leaves herself time, dives into memories of the past couple days and weeks. About every time Adora touched her, every time it was accidental, every time she did it deliberately.

“It gives me this feeling inside,” Catra reaches to her heart. She listens to Perfuma’s hum, then carries on, words only coming slowly, “I, uh. I didn’t think I could ever appreciate it so much.”

“Yeah, yeah. Some people struggle with that.” Perfuma takes a deep breath, and Catra does it with her.

“Yeah,” Catra agrees. She did all the time. Accepting those feelings - it was hard. For a long time, anger overshadowed everything, and she didn’t know how to resolve anything. 

“You can tell the things you don’t like too,” Perfuma encourages. “Even things other people said about your yoni.”

“That uhm. That it’s not worthy.”

“Oh Catra,” Perfuma sobs. “Let it all out.”

“That I’d never get to have it,” Catra goes on, mind dwelling on things back in the fright zone. Back to Shadow Weaver’s words that still haunt her.

“Oh?” Catra opens her eyes again, just in time that she witnesses Perfuma raising an eyebrow at her.

Catra looks back, eyebrow furrowing. “Or that, uh. Adora would give it to me.”

Perfuma hums first, then halts. “Give you your _yoni_?”

Catra feels caught red-handed with her earlier lie. “Yeah?” she asks more than she states. Perfuma blinks at her a few times.

“It means vagina, Catra,” she says after a painstakingly long pause. “Yoni.”

“It,” Catra is speechless for a second there, “wait, it—“, she scrambles and sits up, “it means what?!” Then, when Perfuma smiles at her gently as if to say it means exactly what she just said, Catra still waits for another explanation.

“Cunt,” Perfuma says,with emphasis on the T. “Pussy. Coochie. Hoohaa. Your love tunnel. You know?”

“Please stop!” Catra is close to holding Perfuma’s mouth closed. “I got it the first time, I was just, why would you talk to me about this?!”

Perfuma looks at her surprised. “I thought you said _Adora_ sent you. I may have gotten carried away at the thought that you two wanted this meditation so you could take the next wonderful step in your relationship.”

Catra can’t believe what she’s hearing. “I thought this was supposed to be about the negativity! And the abandonment issues!” 

When Catra looks into Perfuma’s eyes, she sees realization hit the Flower Princess. “Oh. Ohhhhh. Hahah.” She giggles nervously.

Catra crosses her arms in front of her body, fuzzy tail wobbling from one side to another. 

“Oh no, Catra. I’m so sorry!” Perfuma says. She can’t help the flowers that appear all over her hands and fall into Catra’s lap, too. “I thought you knew what I was talking about.”

Catra’s eyes wander to the side. Oh. That much is true. If Catra weren’t so impatient earlier, they maybe would have cleared up that misunderstanding a little earlier. “Uh. You’re right.” Her ears turn back. Some anger boils still inside her, but she takes a few long breaths and her time to walk through what just went wrong. It was just a silly misunderstanding. And, she got protective of… what she has with Adora.

“Maybe we could continue next time? With your choice of topics, of course?” Perfuma suggests. Catra nods numbly, expression blank. Normally, she would not agree to meet again so quickly. She would just drop it all.

But the beginning wasn’t bad. The exercises calmed her and Perfuma, yeah. Catra doesn’t hate her either.

“Yeah. Let’s do it another time.”

“Ah! Wonderful!” Perfuma’s smile blooms on her face, and she looks really relieved to not have forgone her chance with Catra. It makes Catra smile a little, too. “Scorpia really loved this workshop. But it’s not for everyone!” 

Catra’s smile turns into a smirk quickly, all her thoughts forgotten. “Oh, so she visited you, huh?”

Perfuma’s smile widens. “Yeah. Yeah, she did.”

For a while they just sit there and smile at each other. Then Catra thinks of Adora, probably waiting for her at Bright Moon. And she wants to get back, _quickly_.

“Well, Flower Princess. I gotta get back now. Gotta get some things done today.”

Catra ignores her knowing smile as she gets up from her pillow, and extends a hand. She waits for Perfuma to shake it, but the Princess just goes in for a hug directly. What else to expect?

It feels good, the hug. Catra lets it happen, then makes her way back to Bright Moon.

  
  
  
  


Back in Bright Moon, Catra searches for Adora first. She stops in front of her door and politely knocks.

“Come in,” she calls from inside. Catra spots her lying on the bed, raising an eyebrow when Catra comes in. “Well hello, there.”

It’s horribly, horribly embarrassing when Adora wears that smug face, but it also makes Catra way too happy. She knows she’s blushing, and bites her lip. “You look like you haven’t moved since I left,” Catra grins and sits next to her. There’s another raise of eyebrow, and Catra knows it’s because she’s so untypically careful around Adora. 

“Glimmer dragged me out to take a walk though. Some time ago.”

Catra nods, and before she knows it, she gets pulled into Adora’s lap. “Oh!” she yelps.

“I missed you,” Adora says, softly stroking over Catra’s thighs, making her breath hitch. “How are you feeling?” Her tone is not condescending, just soft. After what Perfuma told her earlier that day, Adora still thinks it was a therapy session about anger issues.

“Uh. Good.” Catra can’t help her purr because of the way Adora’s hands feel on her thighs and stroke through the soft fuzz there.

When she sees Adora’s expression, she immediately regrets not saying something else. Adora’s brows are wrinkled, and suddenly she’s tense.

“Oh god. Is everything okay? Was it too hard? You don’t have to go back there, like, _ever_ again, Catra,” she says, sitting up.

Catra quickly pushes her back down. “Relax, Adora.” But Adora is still tense.

Catra takes a deep breath, ready to explain only as much as it needs. “There was just a misunderstanding. We’re rescheduling.”

“A misunderstanding?” Adora jolts up again, voice squeaky.

“It’s all resolved,” Catra pushes her down again, with emphasis.

“But what was it about?” 

Catra could lie. She could insist again, that everything’s okay. But the worry on Adora’s face makes her think that it might not be the best idea. 

“I uh. I don’t know, Perfuma somehow got it in her head that I’m seeking her out for sex therapy.”

“She. Uh, she what?” The tension dissolves and suddenly, Adora’s eyes are wide open. Her mouth, too, stays slightly open, corner twitching. 

“Don’t make me repeat it,” Catra sighs.

Catra tries not to interpret the way Adora smirks right now, or how her hands have resumed brushing over Catra’s thighs again. Catra tries not to sigh out loud or even moan at how good it feels to be touched that way.

“Well, Catra.” Adora’s fingers grip Catra’s waist to hold her in place, thumbs stroking each side. Now Catra is the one who feels on edge, who waits for what Adora is going to say next.

When their gazes meet, Adora still wears a smirk that only seems to get bigger.

“What?” Catra breathes.

“Care to share _what_ you learned?” 

Catra knows _now_ how to read that look. Adora’s eyes are daring. Aroused, even. The blonde slowly leans up and kisses Catra on her lips. It has a little more fire than before, and is deeper than usual. When they break apart, Catra takes a deep breath. She knows she must be beet red by now.

“Oh god,” Catra breathes out. “We can’t have our first time after Perfuma thought I came to her to learn about sex.” She doesn’t continue. The thought just seems… so ridiculous.

But Adora has nothing of it. All of a sudden, she rolls them both around and presses Catra into cloud-like pillows. Catra emits a punched-out breath.

“Adora—“

“Why not?” she grins. “Now is as good as anytime.”

Catra slaps her lightly. “Don’t tell me this was your plan all along.” But then she pulls Adora down by her neck, returning that kiss from before even dirtier. 

Adora caging her under her weight, the feeling of hands running up and down her sides and into her short hair, it all feels incredible.

“To shag you? I first abandoned that plan long ago, but since recently it has become mine anew, if _that’s_ what you’re asking.”

“No, _idiot_ ,” Catra cackles.

“I had not anything to do with Perfuma giving you sex education, no.”

Catra takes a deep breath. “Good.”

“You still don’t trust me?” Adora asks, but it’s not a loaded question. She brushes through Catra’s hair, sticks a few locks behind her twitching cat ears.

Catra closes her eyes, bathing in the safe feeling she has with Adora, in the comfort that she gives her. That her _girlfriend_ gives her. 

_Incredible_.

“I really do. I trust you.” 

Adora ducks down again, places kisses on Catra’s cheeks, until Catra chuckles and pulls her into a kiss on the lips again. 

“And I want you,” Catra mutters between kisses. “I really do.”

Adora’s hands are roaming over her body freely now, a little clumsy at times, but to Catra, it all feels incredible. The press of Adora’s lips is erratic, and so is the rhythm of their shared breaths. 

Catra feels hot all over her body, and in places she didn’t even think she could, and soon pulls on Adora’s clothes, more a question than a demand, as if Adora taking her clothes off could help her cool down, too. 

“Yeah,” Adora breathes, as if she just realized they are still wearing them. Her smirk is gone now, and instead she’s wearing that half-lidded look again, and the bite of lips.

“You too?” She pulls on Catra’s top.

“Yes.” Catra moves her arms up so Adora pulls the tight shirt off her body. Adora’s hands are so jittery, so excited, that she almost rips it off.

“Gently,” Catra purrs. “You really have too much strength.”

“You like it,” Adora counters. Catra rolls her eyes, because she just cannot give her that satisfaction. But Adora’s completely right.

They get rid of their pants, too, both in underwear now. For a few moments, they just look at each other, then touch each other carefully. Adora gasps, when Catra runs a finger down her stomach.

“You, uh. You look good.” Catra still doesn’t know how anyone she knows at Bright Moon is so easy with giving compliments, but she’s learning. “You look too good. It’s unfair how good you look.”

“I, uh,” Adora breathes, face bright red. It’s probably the most vulnerable and open Catra has been with her, aside from confessing her love. It’s adorable. Adora is, but even more than that, she’s hot.

“Can I touch you?” Catra asks tentatively. She doesn’t want to move too fast, even though she doesn’t think that’s either of their concern right now.

“Uh. Yeahh.” Adora makes it sound like a self-evident fact. “Please..”

They roll to the side together, so that they can face each other. Catra brushes with one hand over Adora’s body, unable to look at her face. Every time Adora gasps or groans lowly, or arches her back into the touch, Catra feels spurred on to touch her more, and everywhere she likes. 

When Catra doesn’t really know what to do with her hands or how to touch Adora in more intimate areas, Adora starts giggling.

“Wh—“ Catra looks up at once. “What?”

“Oh god, sorry Catra, I just—“ Adora brushes Catra’s hair back and leans down to kiss her. When they break apart, Adora grins again. “I don’t know, it’s just. Your hand is near my vagina.”

Catra looks at her perplexed. “Well, yeah,” she insists.

“I’m just happy, don’t mind me,” Adora says quickly, with a big grin that looks like it won’t be gone anytime soon. “Just do your thing, kay?”

Catra snorts, pulls her closer. “Come here,” she purrs and pulls Adora closer, into her arm. “I’m just gonna do my thing, Adora,” Catra grins.

Adora grins back, and they share sweet kisses again. When it breaks off, Adora wears a dreamy grin, until her eyes widen again and her mouth snaps shut.

Catra has dipped her hand deeper, only softly brushing the space between Adora’s legs. 

“Are you okay?” Catra asks her.

“I, uh. I absolutely. Don’t stop.” Adora presses closer to her body, kissing her neck. “Please, Catra.”

Arousal spikes in Catra, but she bites her lip and breathes out slowly, before she starts stroking Adora’s thighs up and down in a slow pace, brushing her cunt carefully once in a while. 

Every time, Adora gasps, presses closer, kisses Catra’s neck. “More, Catra,” she says between clenched teeth, soft breath hitting Catra’s cheek.

“Yeah, yeah,” Catra says softly, starts running one finger over where Adora’s lips close, already feeling the wetness there. “Oh my,” Catra teases, and instantly feels Adora’s teeth on her skin.

“Hey—“

“Don’t stop, Catra—” Adora groans, eyes shut tightly, moving her hips with every time Catra delicately brushes the spot with her fingers. “Just. More, please—“

The way Adora is pleading to her, Catra is ready to comply. She dips her finger in Adora’s crease, circling there in the way she would do it to herself, too. It’s wonky, but Adora doesn’t seem to care, not when her hips move with every touch and every turn of Catra’s fingers, not when they beg her deeper.

“God you’re—“ There really are no words to describe Adora in the state she is right now, panting, moving, pressing to Catra and demanding more kisses. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Catra breathes, kisses her again, while she continues moving her hands. Adora’s hands hold her in place, and sometimes stroke over her back or her butt, squeezing there.

“Hey,” Catra protests softly, but not seriously. Adora opens one of her eyes to look at her. “It’s okay, go on,” Catra grins and Adora squeezes there again.

Catra can’t believe that Adora would one day do this with her, let alone let Catra back into her life. She places a soft kiss on Adora’s forehead, before she digs deeper with her index finger, thumb still on Adora’s clit.

“F—“ Adora groans again, biting her lip, toes curling, as Catra starts moving her finger in and out with a curl. Adora feels like she’d easily take more, but Catra doesn’t want to push it, and also thinks the sensation will be enough like this.

“Good?” Catra asks again, but this time, Adora is unable to answer, just jitterly shakes her head, body almost as if it moves on its own accord as she fucks herself back on Catra’s fingers. 

Her body heat gets higher, and Catra feels a little sweat pooling in the places where they are joined, but she doesn’t mind. She changes between soft and dirty kisses, and some of them miss because of the erratic way Adora moves by now, but often enough Catra still catches her lips.

“I’m, uh. Catra. Don’t stop,” Adora groans, moving faster. Catra tries to mimic her, hand moving faster, too.

“But don’t go faster, ah—“ Adora’s laughter turns into a groan.

“Sorry! Sorry—“ Catra apologizes and resumes to a steady rhythm of her hand.

Adora giggles again. “Oh yeah. Good. Perfect. Just like, oh god, like this.”

Catra moves her hand steadily as she presses Adora’s body to herself. It’s definitely hard for her to keep up a good rhythm, but Adora doesn’t seem to mind at all.

“It’s good,” she groans. “God Catra, it’s so good, I—“

Heat pools between Catra’s legs. She wishes she could just throw herself on Adora and take it out on her, flush against each other's crotches, moving, grabbing, panting at each other. But she enjoys it this way, too, when she has Adora all to herself, able to watch her the whole time. Listen to every gasp and groan.

Or full blown moan.

“Catra, I think, ah—“ 

Catra ducks to kiss her again, feels Adora’s whole body tensing and twitching, and her hole clenching around the one finger Catra keeps moving in her. 

Adora clenches down on her with a drawn out cry as Catra somehow fumbles her through her orgasm. She keeps shuddering in waves until at some point, it’s all over, and Adora opens her eyes to look at Catra, done and fucked out.

“Thanks,” Adora says after a moment of catching her breath. Catra snorts.

They kiss sweetly for a moment, both out of breath. Even though Catra wasn’t on the receiving end, she still feels out of breath and worn out. 

Catra reaches for a blanket to pull over them and keep them warm and comfy. Adora settles against her, body soft and warm, tries to cuddle closer even though she’s as close as possible already.

“I really don’t know what Perfuma taught you in those like, two hours, but _dang gurl_.” Adora grins. This time it’s Catra’s turn to groan.

“Adora,” she says, threatening her playfully. It has the desirable effect and makes Adora laugh even more.

“Catra,” Adora growls back, eyebrows pulled deep into her face, faking an angry grimace. 

At that, Catra flicks her tail at her, and Adora laughs again.

“Who would have thought that you turned out to be the bigger menace?”

Adora looks visibly more tired than before, but she still grins. “Oh shut up, you love it.”

“I do,” Catra says, voice honest. “I _do_ love you.”

The room is quiet aside from their breaths blending into one, and a bird singing right outside the room. The look Adora gives her is perplexed, then relieved. As if she still couldn’t believe it.

“Catra,” she sighs, falls against her girlfriend. “I really, really, really…” she plants kisses all over her,”...really...love you so deeply, too.”

Catra’s heart throbs so strong, it’s almost painful. Suddenly, she feels protective, kisses Adora’s head, and combs through it.

They lie in a soft embrace for what feels forever, and soon, Adora falls asleep. Catra stays awake for a while to watch and watch over her, to admire all the jumbled golden strands of hair, the rosy cheeks, and the peaceful face, until she sinks into sleep, too.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if anyone watched a heap of trash tv lately but you might know where I know about yoni workshops about, lolololol
> 
> Let me know if you liked it! I might write some more


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s around noon when Catra’s mind slowly forms its first graspable thoughts like “hunger”, “shower” or “Adora could touch me now”, a smile appears on her still sleep driven face. She opens one eye, just to make sure Adora is still there, right next to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop, I really wrote another chapter. Catra's turn this time :P
> 
> The comments on the first chapter made me very very happy!!! And I'm enjoying this high that is post s5 lmao, constantly screaming, crying, and reading fic. AHHHHHHHHH
> 
> Thanks again [@quiznakeries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznakeries/pseuds/quiznakeries) for being the quickest and most excited Beta. I appreciate you so, so much.

In Catra’s opinion, after all they’ve been through in the past months, she and Adora should be spared from any obligations.

But Bright Moon, for some reason, has to be the busiest place in the goddamn world, and none of its residents see any issue with that.

When they had the night to themselves the day before, and Catra had touched Adora and pushed her over the edge with her uncoordinated fumbling, the blonde had felt so warm and soft in her arms, and slept with the happiest smile on her face. Catra, whose cheeks were burning hotter than ever before and didn’t need to reach down to know she was practically sitting in her own puddle, took a deep breath, thought about Horde ration bars and tried to cool herself down. That way, she at least didn’t wake Adora by giving her _other girlfriend_ some much needed attention, and instead could try to get some sleep, too.

After the night, _that night_ , and getting plenty of sleep, Catra thought she’d wake Adora and they could maybe, if possible, get it on with a second round. After all, when Adora went so blissfully to sleep, Catra was left a _little_ horny.

Okay. Admittedly, _very_ horny.

It’s around noon when Catra’s mind slowly forms its first graspable thoughts like “ _hunger_ ”, “ _shower_ ” or “ _Adora could touch **me** now_”, a smile appears on her still sleep driven, eyes-closed face. She opens her eyes, just to make sure Adora is still there, right next to her.

When she spots Adora, she sinks back into the slightly _too_ comfortable cushions, lets out a breath and smiles to herself, pondering if and how she should wake Adora up. Maybe she could sit on her face.

Adora idly mumbles in her sleep. With red cheeks, Catra turns her head to look down at her. With a few birds singing their songs outside, it feels weirdly like a dream. She reaches out to stroke through some blond strands that fell into Adora’s face, but a loud bang makes her jolt back and up. 

Catra’s eyes immediately find Glimmer and Bow who loudly barge into the room, marching in as if it was their own. “Good Morning!” they sing in obnoxious unisono. Really, by now, Catra likes them just fine, but their sudden movements and energy still isn’t easy for her to stomach.

The loud noise makes her hair stand up all over her body, and the fight-or-flight mode that gets activated every time she feels at ease but something unexpected happens with the ‘best-friend-squad’, readies her to jump one of them and bury them under her weight. But in the back of Catra’s mind, she realizes that under the thin blanket, she’s butt-naked.

She decides to just shout at them.

“What the fuck, Sparkles,” she groans and tries to give all four of them a little decency by covering her and Adora up. She pulls the blanket higher, just to make sure, even though now both her and Adora’s feet are peeking out. Adora groans, but keeps sleeping, but maybe it’s better that way. Catra’s pretty certain that in her sleepy, dreamy state, her reactions are lagging, and both Glimmer and Bow must have seen _something_.

“Rise and shine, darlings,” Bow says as he shamelessly yanks the curtains apart to let the sun in. Catra gets immediately blinded, raises one hand to protect her eyes from a sunbeam laughing straight into her face, and then looks down at a soundly sleeping Adora right next to her. Glimmer stumbles over something with a loud clatter.

Catra throws them an annoyed look, then looks back to Adora, blanket still clenched in her hands. “How are you still asleep?” she asks, staring at the blonde, hair tousled all around Adora and the giant puddle of drool right next to her mouth in disbelief.

“Wow, really _nothing_ wakes her up,” Bow whispers, obviously watching the scene. “If that’s not a superpower, I don’t know—“

“There’s really no reason to start whispering now,” Glimmer sighs, looking at Catra, now. At least she possesses some self awareness.

Adora’s brow furrows, she swallows some of her drool back down and wakes with a sniffle. “What’s going on?” 

Glimmer, Bow and Catra hold their breath, and whip their heads around. Adora rubs one eye while looking at Catra with the other. Her initial confusion makes room for the dreamy smile that creeps its way on her face. 

“Oh,” she breathes, cheeks flushing slightly, and she brushes a blond curl behind her ear. “Hey Catra.” Then, another smile. 

For a moment, Catra forgets everything around her. She stares at the soft pinkish lips, the hand buried in Adora’s hair, and the bit of skin showing with the slide of the blanket sliding down. Catra can’t help her heart beating quicker, and her chest tightens when she looks at her.

It’s getting worse, because the sleepy way in which Adora shifts closer and sinks into Catra’s arms is already heart-stopping enough, but then, she cranes her head, tips it up toward Catra, and gives a soft press of her lips. She doesn’t really reach Catra’s mouth and meets her chin instead. Then she bites her lips, and Catra’s mind and crotch turn to a puddle that’s similar to the night before.

“You’re here,” Adora mutters, as if Catra was able to go anywhere else. Or ever leave Adora’s place again. Catra’s heart stutters when she nods.

Whenever Catra thinks about the fucked up way they were raised, it makes sense that she has trouble being touched, or touch someone else. But with Adora, it was easy to unlearn. She swallows a tiny bit of pride that’s left, and takes Adora’s head in her hands for a seemingly endless moment, thumbs over the soft skin where she reaches Adora’s cheeks and gives Adora a soft headbutt. Helpless loud purrs escape her. Sometimes it’s embarrassing, but it’s worth it for the way in which Adora giggles now, both entranced and smitten.

Catra wants to be closer, everyone else forgotten. When she holds up the blanket a little, to show that Adora is welcome to come closer, the blonde’s eyes widen.

“Oh,” she breathes, cheeks heating up again, eyes fixed on the glimpse of Catra’s body beneath the blanket. Catra suddenly feels hotter than before, and bare under Adora’s giant, goofy smirk. 

“Hey—“ Catra wants to protest, but Adora starts chuckling lowly. 

“Hahah. Hah. Haaaa. You’re still naked.” She tries to tease with her words, but doesn’t hit the right tone, and instead sounds both nervous, and incredibly horny. Catra’s tail starts whipping under the blanket, excitement barely contained.

“Okay,” Bow shrieks loudly and makes them both realize that they aren’t alone. Even Catra had completely forgotten.

Adora jolts up, throwing the blanket over Catra’s face before looking up to Bow, whose cheeks are red, too. He holds his and Glimmer’s eyes closed. “We’ll see you in a bit, Adora!” he shouts.

“There’s something important to discuss!” Glimmer singsongs before she gets dragged out by Bow, right before the doors slam shut again. 

And with them stays, blissful quiet.

Adora waits a few seconds before lifting up the blanket and peaks down at a slightly disgruntled Catra.

“Soooo,” Adora drags the word out for longer than necessary. “Do you think they’ve noticed?” Her voice is quick and quiet at the end of her question. Catra spares her an answer, and gives her an obnoxious look from under the blanket.

Adora’s relaxed confidence disappears, and she hides her eyes behind one hand. “Oh god, Catra. You could’ve warned me.”

When Catra starts laughing, Adora shoves her without real heat behind it, and turns away, now both hands hiding her face. Even embarrassed and hiding, Adora looks beautiful in Catra’s eyes, and she rolls closer.

“Aw, look who’s blushing,” Catra teases her, tail tickling her hands and neck, the spots that Catra knows, are especially sensitive. She doesn’t see it coming, when instead of rolling away further, the blonde is suddenly on her. 

Catra yelps, but willingly lets herself pressed into the bed. She keeps giggling and laughing, when Adora goes as far as holding her wrists held up, high over Catra’s head.

“You’re a menace,” Adora says as she grins down at her. She’s ready to tease and fight. 

But for once, Catra isn’t. 

Her pupils are dilated, her ears stand up straight, and in the corner of her eye, she notices her tail flicking back and forth in nervous excitement. She lies there pliant under Adora, waiting. First she stares at Adora’s face, before her eyes wander down her bare body, tracing the soft skin, her chest, her hard stomach, before they pause between what little Catra can spot between Adora’s legs from that angle.

When Adora doesn’t say anything, Catra’s eyes snap back to her face. 

They are apart for mere inches, staring each other in the face.

Catra listens to Adora’s steady heartbeat picking up speed, and watches her dark blond eyebrows raise high above her eyes. 

In the quiet of the room, Catra begins to purr loudly, despite her neutral face. 

“Oh,” Adora breathes. Then again, “oh.”

Catra doesn’t respond. She knows she must be even wetter now, because further south, she’s throbbing. She yearns for Adora to get the clue and touch there, to make her feel like Catra made her feel yesterday. And in turn, she could also always spoil Adora again. Catra’s sure that one orgasm won’t exhaust her in the way it did Adora.

“I, uh.” Adora’s staring at Catra’s chest now, loosening the grip around her wrists. One hand reaches for Catra’s cheek, stroking there. Catra’s purr gets embarrassingly loud. “Uhm,” Adora lets go off her cheek and Catra already misses the touch, but when Adora’s hand is raised above her collar, she waits patiently for what else will happen. 

When Catra looks up, she can see her thinking.

“I should, uhm. I should ask what Glimmer and Bow wanted to talk about earlier,” Adora says all of a sudden, voice soft and cheeks red. She’s not meeting Catra’s gaze.

Only when Adora’s dressed and left the room already, Catra’s thoughts come to a halt.

“The fuck was that,” she mutters.

  
  


Adora’s not actively trying to stay away, but Catra is almost certain that something’s off. A day later, she asks Adora outright if she did something wrong, but the blonde shakes her head in response. Catra trusts her, now even more than when they were younger, and accepts it, but can’t put her thoughts to rest completely.

It’s not like they don’t touch, or don’t kiss, but things don’t get to the stage where they are falling over each other and Catra gets to climb her like a tree. Even though she’d really want to. They only reconciled for so long, and since Catra knows she’s allowed to touch her, she’s yearning for it all day long.

At some point, Catra even wonders if she should suggest going to Perfuma together, but she doesn’t know if she’d ever be ready for _that_ conversation.

But Adora, most of the time, seems very enthusiastic about kissing her, and touching her, only to stop at the point where it would go further, where it would require more initiative from her. Where things heat up, and usually, when Catra gets right into it.

“Adora,” Catra holds onto her hand when it happens again. “I _want_ to be touched.”

“Oh,” Adora breathes again that punched out breath, and puts her hand back where it just was, and resumes to softly stroke over Catra’s arm.

Catra squints at her for a moment, still suspecting that there’s something Adora isn’t telling her, before she can relax again. Adora’s too occupied with touching her body, stroking and brushing and teasing to make Catra feel good to kiss her, and therefore hovers over her, forehead in folds while she’s concentrating. 

Even though her touches are careful and soft, they rile Catra up plenty, make her purring become louder and louder. “Adora,” Catra sighs and arches into her touch. 

Spurred on, Adora uses the back of her hand to stroke over Catra’s chest, then turns her hand to caress her there.

Finally, Catra thinks and tips her head up to steal a kiss, and Adora goes willingly with her, kissing back. Catra holds Adora’s head, licking and teasing her warm mouth, drawing a moan from her. “Adora,” Catra groans, when her hands slide further down over her body, teasing her stomach. “Adora, fuck me,” she breathes into Adora’s ear and bites the earlobe directly after. 

She yearned for this so long. She needs it—

Adora goes still and halts. “Okay,” she says and chuckles nervously. Before Catra can ask her if something’s wrong, Adora presses her mouth on her.

“Mhm—“ Catra’s eyes widen, but she melts into Adora’s kiss and her touch, and soon squeezes them shut to give herself into the pleasure.

Even with closed eyes, she can’t miss the sudden blue sparkle and the energy wave eradicating from Adora. 

Catra’s eyes snap open, and all of a sudden, sees SheRa sitting in her lap.

“Uhm.” Catra sits up and stares into a pair of determined, light blue eyes. Was that an accident?

But Adora in her form as SheRa leans forward and kisses her again. This time, she’s assertive and less careful. SheRa has always been attractive, if Catra was completely honest, and her strength kinda did it for her too, so Catra lets herself fall backwards into the cushions, this time with SheRa on her.

Together, they fall into a rhythm of kissing and teasing, caressing each other. Catra slots a leg between Adora’s and drags her hips down on her, and Adora goes willingly. Her following groan is like music in Catra’s ears, and she bucks up into her, while guiding Adora’s hips down again.

“Catra—“ Adora groans and ruts against her all on her own quickly. Catra clings onto her, hips circling up with her. It feels incredible.

“It’s way better fucking you than fighting you in this form,” Catra teases and draws a low chuckle from Adora. They kiss feverishly, mouths open and panting, bodies hugging close, drawing moans from each other. “Fuck,” Catra’s hips stutter, and Adora agrees. 

“Yeah, ah—“ she groans out a broken moan, “Catra—“

“I need your fingers,” Catra yelps. “Adora—“

“Uh. Okay,” Adora stops moving on her, lays next to her, hand moving down between Catra’s legs. Adora groans when she feels the wetness there.

“You made me this way,” Catra sighs into her ear, tail flicking. She presses closer to Adora’s side, legs falling open with her eyes closed. “Please, _Adora…_ ”

But Adora’s hand pauses right there, and she bites her lips. “Catra—“

“Hm?” Catra opens one eye again to look at her. Suddenly, Adora is back to being Adora, with SheRa gone.

“I uh. I just really don’t know what to do,” Adora confesses, voice squeaky and quick. Her hair is a mess, but to Catra she’s looking even hotter than before. But Adora’s expression is tense.

“Oh?” Catra’s tail brushes her face. “Just whatever.” Then she smiles and arches her back a little, hoping for a continuation.

“Catra,” Adora says with emphasis. “I really don’t know what _whatever_ is.”

With that second confession, Catra opens her other eye and sits up. Adora doesn’t look at her, cheeks flaming red.

“I uhm. It’s okay,” Catra’s voice gets higher at the end. She takes Adora’s hand in hers. 

“It’s not,” Adora sighs. You made me feel _so_ good, and I don’t even know where to start with you—“

“It’s, uh. What?”

“You were _so_ skilled,” Adora keeps rambling on, eyes fixed on her own hands, “I can’t compete.”

Catra is speechless. “Compete,” she repeats.

“Not that it’s a competition,” Adora says quickly.

“Adora,” Catra takes her hands both into her own. “You can try what makes you feel good? If you still want, I mean.”

It didn’t seem the right suggestion, because Adora takes a long breath. “That’s kind of the issue,” she says. “I. Just. Don’t. Know.” 

Catra blinks at her. It all clicks into place, and she starts to understand. “Oh. You never touched yourself?” That’s an unbelievable revelation, if Catra was honest, but she doesn’t say that much. How could Adora not have stress-wanked once in a while? After all she’s been through—

“Where, Catra?” Adora’s tone sounds feverish, and a little angry.

“In your bed?” Catra asks, voice also slightly raising. 

Adora slaps a hand to her forehead. “We were sleeping in one bed, Catra. All the goddamn time—“

“That certainly didn’t stop me, did it?” Catra asks.

“You masturbated while sleeping on my feet?” Adora hisses now, for no real reason. “Catra!”

“You have a sound sleep! You never woke! Also, of course _not_ ,” she says, only to add, “I would crouch next to you.”

Adora squints at her first, then barks out a laugh. “Good god, Catra.” She holds her stomach while laughing, and because of the hilarity of the whole situation, Catra joins in. 

“Who knows what would have happened if I woke you up back then,” Catra grins.

Adora smirks in turn, “Maybe I would have watched,” she teases, presses a handful of lingering kisses to Catra’s collar. “Maybe I would know what to do _now_.”

For better access to her neck, Catra cranes her head away. “We could, I mean. You _could_ watch,” she proposes and feels a throb in her cunt.

Adora halts her kisses to look at her. “Okay,” she says.

Catra’s ears flick up, and she bites her lower lip. “Kinky, Adora.”

Adora laughs, “Shut u—“, but then Catra reaches down, and squeezes herself with her full hand. 

“Oh.” Adora’s eyes widen. Catra takes her time to squeeze herself another time, and bites her lip while she does. “I’ll show you,” she says and smirks at Adora’s audible gulp, “And you can join in, if you want.”

“I—“ Adora starts, but then says nothing more. She only looks down at the hand that circles the space between Catra’s legs, right below her belly, and traces up again to rub over her chest and nipples. It’s a little bit of a show, just for Adora, because if Catra was alone right now, she would just get down to business and don’t spend so much time to fondle herself. But it feels good that way, and even better because Adora watches, as if her eyes would fall out any minute.

It gives that kind of superior feeling for Catra that she was craving when they were on bad terms, but it doesn’t have the same bitter undertone anymore. Because this time, Adora enjoys it, too.

“You’re… god, Catra.” Adora licks her lip and takes a harsh breath in, when Catra’s hand dips down south and between her lips a second time.

Catra’s mostly quiet, aside from a few hushed breaths. She closes her eyes once in a while while circling her hole and her clit with a motion that grows bolder, then opens her eyes to see Adora hovering over her, watching, learning.

“You’ve always been such a good student, Adora,” Catra teases with a chuckle. Adora’s eyes snap back to her face, obviously embarrassed. But her eyes are also slightly hooded. 

“I want to learn everything about you,” she mutters, and Catra can’t believe her stupid sincerity. 

But she also loves it.

She gasps, rubs her finger against her entrance, and circles in an upwards motion to her clit. “Fuck,” Adora says in her stead, eyes blown wide open. As if on their own accord, her hands started stroking Catra’s belly and her chest, over her hair and shoulders, down to her outer and inner thighs. The pleasure from everything combined is intense, and Catra arches her back off the mattress.

“Can I try?” Adora asks quickly, and begins to glow in that familiar light.

“Yeah,” Catra says, lightheaded. Then, “But you don’t have to be her. You can do this on your own, Adora.”

Adora kisses her with feeling at that. “I love you, Catra,” she says, teary eyed. “But also, this time,” she clears her throat, tone a little more neutral, “it’s excitement.”

“Oh,” Catra replies with a grin. “I love you too, Adora.”

And then her purr is back.

As SheRa, Adora feels more confident, Catra thinks. Because now she reaches down, even though still with a tint of hesitation, it’s bolder this time. 

“More to the left,” Catra navigates her, groans when Adora finds a good spot. “Oh yeah, there it is,” she purrs.

It takes a bit more navigation and instructions for Adora than it did for Catra to make the other feel good, but they are getting there. At some point, Adora transforms back, barely noticing, too engrossed in pleasing Catra with fingers rubbing over her clit and into her cunt. 

“I want to lick you,” Adora says boldly, barely registering her own words. “Catra—?”

“Do it, Adora,” Catra groans and bucks into her, a stuttering, groaning, and purring mess. “Everything, you can do everything to me—“

Catra can barely take a breath before Adora dips down eagerly, tastes her with one long stripe over her cunt, before she purses her lips around her and starts sucking on Catra. Then, she can barely say a word before Adora’s moving hand and tongue push here over the edge. Her whole body starts shivering, her thighs clench so hard together that she fears accidentally hurting Adora, when her orgasm crashes in waves over her, again and again, until the feeling finally dies down.

Exhausted, she pushes Adora away, who’s still licking her eagerly and hasn’t gotten the memo yet. “Thanks,” Catra exhausted, “too much—“

Adora looks up confused, first completely dazed, then dreamily. “Oh?”

“Yeah,” Catra just sighs. She feels an exhausted tear rolling down her cheek. Jeez.

“Did I just… fuck you so good, you cried?” Adora asks with the same smug voice that she used for everything she was ridiculously smug about when it came to Catra. 

But Catra feels too good to tease back. “Yeah. Fuck.”

Somehow Adora manages to look even more blissed out than Catra does, when she cradles her slightly smaller girlfriend in her arms. “You looked so good,” she heaves a sigh, making Catra grin.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

They hold each other close for a moment, and Catra just enjoys the feeling of a few light shudders still running down her back, and Adora’s warmth next to her. “You can talk to me, you know.”

Adora raises her head to look at Catra in surprise.

“If you’re nervous, or if you have things on your mind; I want to know if you don’t feel good. You know that, right?” She adds, slowly. Maybe she doesn’t.

But the blonde nods eagerly. “Catra,” she sobs and holds her tight. Catra purrs approvingly.

“If there’s anything,” Catra starts again, “we can talk.” 

Adora nods. “Yeah.”

“And if that’s not working, or I can’t help,” she says, playfully threatening, “I’ll drag you to one of Perfuma’s sex meditation classes myself.”

As a reply, Adora offers a challenging grin. She takes Catra’s hand in hers and kisses it, suddenly smug and confident again. “Sure,” she grins and bites softly Catra’s cheek, drawing a yelp from her “I’d do anything that helps me learn how to wreck you _even_ better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this fic and want to recommend it, you can retweet or link this tweet on [twitter](https://twitter.com/CruelisB/status/1261779430294409216?s=20)<3


End file.
